


Bunker Buddies

by dorkygabriel



Series: What a Way to Woo a Moose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean will show up at some points, M/M, Promise, theres also implied destiel!, these will just be lil sabriel prompts that come to mind probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel shows up in the bunker, Sam cant resist keeping him around to give an impromptu tour. Aka, Sam doesn't want Gabriel to leave for God-Knows-How-Long again, so tries to make him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lil idea I had. Hope you enjoy!

Sam was walking towards the bunkers kitchen, in only his shirt and boxers, yawning as he ran a hand through his scruffy hair. He had just woken up, it must be about 4am, and he needed a drink. Although, what he didn't expect to see when he lazily flicked on the light was an archangel sat on the counter, swaying his legs with a huge smile spread across his face. His tiredness caused blurry vision didn't register Gabriel at first, until-

 

"Heya, Samsquatch!"  Sam almost jumped out of his skin from shock.

 

"Gabriel!" He yelled, "Did you really need to scare me half to death as an entrance?" 

 

"Well, I've gotta make an impression y'know." Gabriel snapped a lollipop into existance, shoving it into his mouth, sucking on it. 

 

"I didn't expect anything less from you." Sam sighed, but a smile playing at his lips ruined any chances of him being able to seem disappointed.

He walked over towards Gabriel, stopping once he was in front of him. 

"Whoa, Sammich, getting a little close aren't we?" Gabriel suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"No, actually." Sam laughed once, "You're in the way." 

 He lightly pushed him, opening the cupboard behind him as the archangel ducked to avoid being smacked on the back of his head. Sam grabbed a glass, shutting the cupboard as Gabriel straightened his posture once more.

After he filled his cup up with water, Sam turned back around to look at Gabriel, eyes still tired yet they seemed to show a spark of affection, slouching against the cold, metalic counter slightly himself.

 

 "What made you want to scare me at 4am anyway?" He asked curiously. 

 

"Am I not allowed to surprise my favourite Winchester with a hello?" 

 

"Well, first off, saying I'm your favourite isn't that much of a compliment. There's two of us, and you really don't get on with the other." He chuckled softly. "And, secondly, with your track record? You're not here to just say hello." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "Fine, maybe not. I was bored, and I realised I hadn't yet fully explored this bunker of yours. I could've been out by dawn, but this moose just happened to ruin my plans." 

 Sam smiled sarcastically over to Gabriel, sipping his water. "Well, that's too bad." His voice was thick with the same sarcasm he smile had expressed before.

"I, on the other hand, didn't expect a glorified bird to be perched on my counter when I came to get a drink." He stifled a laugh, mentally high fiving himself for a reply he was rather proud of. 

"Playing me at my own game, Samster, I like it." He said playfully, winking.

Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face was a huge tell that he wasn't actually annoyed or grossed out by Gabriel, which, to the archangel, was counted as a win. 

 

 

"How far did you get with your exploration, then?" Sam decided to continue conversation to avoid an awkward silence. Also because, frankly, Sam liked talking to Gabriel, he was good company, and he didn't want him to just poof away like he does. 

 

"From the entrance to here, but I guess theres a whole load of secret rooms or whatever that I missed on the way." Gabriel jumped down from the counter, running his hand along the metal, looking down at his hand, before looking up and around the simple kitchen. 

 "You've hardly seen anything." Sam smiled. Even if he didn't particularly see this place as a home of such, he still found it really interesting, and was quite passionate about some of the lore they had stashed here. So if anything, Sam was excited to be talking to someone about the bunker, who wouldn't dismiss him with " _Stop being such a nerd, Sammy_."

 "Figures, this place is huge." Gabriel looked up to Sam again, his hazel-gold eyes shinning in the artificial light of the Men Of Letters' kitchen. Yet to Sam, it was like the sun itself had hit his eyes just right and, damn, it was breathtaking.

 "Yeah, I got lost a couple times when we first came here." Sam admitted as he finished off his water and placed his cup in the sink.

"If you want, I could show you around? I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep now, and having company is better than sitting alone reading." 

Gabriel smiled, nodding. "Sure! Exploring with someone who knows the place is probably a wiser idea than to go exploring by myself and get lost." 

Sam furrowed his brows a little as they started walking down the hallway, "But couldn't you just be back in the main room with a snap of your fingers if you got lost?" 

"Well, I could, but it kinda defeats the object of getting lost." Gabriel explained, and ended that conversation as he pointed over to a door. 

"What's in there then, Mr Bunker Expert?" 

Sam smiled, shaking his head at the angel as he walked towards the door, pushing it open to reveal rows of books, cut short by a metal wall.

"Books? Is that all thats in this place?" Gabriel asked as he walked inside, running his fingers along the spines of many different sized books, brushing off the dust residue left on his finger tips. 

 Sam followed Gabriel inside, and as his feet came into contact with the freezing cold stone floor, a shiver was sent up his body, making an audible noise of it. Gabriel spun around to examine him, and took into consideration what he was wearing. With a quick snap of his fingers, Sam was wearing plaid pyjamas and fluffy socks, which, because Gabriel had chosen them, were pink. Sam laughed once, before thanking Gabriel.

"Thanks, I probably should've worn something warmer." Sam smiled as he continued through the room. 

 "In your defence, the tour was impromptu, so all is forgiven." Gabriel followed Sam, intrigued as to why he was pushing against the wall. 

All was revealed soon, as Sam pushed open what turned out to be two sliding walls, the room was extended. Gabriel's eyes widened, but then he pulled a face. 

 

"Is this-"

"A dungeon? Yeah." Sam said as if it were a normal thing, glancing around it.

"Had Crowley here for a while, actually." 

 Gabriel nodded, walking in to have a look. He was soon out, though, he wasn't the number one fan of torture. Unless it was through pranks, of course.

 "Alright, what else you got stashed here, Sambo?"

 "Uhh," Sam yawned. Maybe he lied a little about not being tired, because he really was. He just didn't want Gabriel to leave again, because he couldn't be sure when he was going to come back.

 It was almost like Gabriel could read his mind. Well, he could, and he was, but Sam didn't need to know. "How about you show me your room?" Gabriel asked, for once in his life, innocently.

Sam raised an eye brow at him. 

"Hey! Not in that way, I can be sincere y'know, Samcakes."

 Sam rolled his eyes, before nodding as he shuffled out of the room they were currently exploring.

Once they had made their way to Sam's room, Sam was basically passing out on the spot. He pushed open the door and without thinking he went over to his bed, laying down, but still using his best efforts to keep his eyes open.

Gabriel had followed him inside, shutting the door behind, and was currently looking around. 

"I dunno, it doesn't seem so much a bedroom but.. Like an office with a bed." Gabriel commented as he wandered around the room.

"I like it," Sam said through the sleep that was slowly taking over. "I mean I've never really had a home, so this is.." His eyes drooped, and he had to almost pull them open. "This is good." 

Gabriel walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge as he looked over at Sam, his gaze considerate, voice soft and an adoring smile was spread wide across his face. "Go to sleep, Sammy." 

Sam shook his head, burrowing his face in his pillow during the process nonetheless. "Don't want you to.." He yawned, his eyes fluttering to a close. "To leave." He would probably regret acting like this in the morning, but right now he didn't really care. 

 "I wont, Sam, I promise." Gabriel flung his legs up onto the bed, lying down himself, resting his head against the headboard.

He heard Sam murmer something unaudible, before he moved his arm to wrap it around Gabriel's waist, moving in closer as his face nuzzled into Gabriel's side nicely.  Gabriel smiled down at Sam. He began stroking his hand through Sam's hair, watching the peaceful rising of the hunters chest and listened silently to the even breaths.

 He leant down to place a small kiss on Sam's forehead, noticing that a smile had appeared on his face. Gabriel shook his head a little bit, before he leant back against the headboard, his hand continuing to absently stroke Sam's hair. He wasn't going to leave any time soon; he didn't want to leave. He was happy here, and hey, maybe there's a spare room somewhere so he wouldn't have any need to leave. 


End file.
